One In a Millon
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: Yep, Hinamori definately is a one in a million girl and Hitsugaya realizes that. What happens when he starts thinking about his one in a million girl? Merry Christmas everyone! Not really a christmas fanfic though but it has some HitsuHina fluff :D


One in a Million

Summary: Yep, Hinamori is definitely a one in a million and Hitsugaya realizes that. What happens in he starts thinking about his one in a million girl?

It was night time in Seireitei and I was walking around, allowing the cool breeze to whip my hair around and flow past my slightly tanned skin. The day after tomorrow was going to be mine and Hinamori's 3 year anniversary for being in a relationship and god knows how many year anniversary for the amount of years we've have known each other. I have always loved her, more than life itself. She was the sun on a rainy day. The one who always made each cloud in my day disappear. I thought about all of their memories, even the ones before and during Aizen's betrayal, while most of those memories brought back pain, they had somehow brought us closer together.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Yep... You're truly one in a million, Momo.". I placed my hands behind my head and looked up at the night sky. The stars are beautiful, but no were near as beautiful as my Momo. Its amazing that before I met Momo, I would look at the same sky that's here today and see nothing but pitch darkness. Somehow, she made me discover all of the stars above us. It seemed like she was an Angel sent from heaven just for me. She truly is one in a million; once in a lifetime.

I still remember how I felt the day I first meet her. Actually, I'm not really sure what I felt. For the first time I was treated with kindness, I felt happy. No, more than happy. Its actually indescribable really. She really was an answer for my prayers, shes truly the one for me. I began to smile at the way I was thinking; this really wasn't like me. But then again, its Hinamori I'm thinking about. When she invades my thoughts, she really knows how to bring out thoughts in my I never even thought I had or would ever think about. I suppose that secretly, I've always been searching for someone to give my love and for someone to love me. At one point, I thought that would never happen until you came along, you smiled at me and at the point, stole my heart.

I closed my eyes while still holding my head up to the sky. "Hinamori... How did you manage to make me love you?" I thought aloud and smiled to myself. I eventually headed back to my room after walking around for what seemed an eternity thinking about the only girl who managed to melt the ice around my heart.

**(The next day in Hitsugaya's office)**

I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork, as usual due to the fact I have a lazy as hell lieutenant. She's probably out drinking with Hisagi, Kira, and Renji as usual... God I wish I had a lieutenant like Momo. Okay, maybe I don't want her around for doing paperwork or anything like that. To be honest, I want to be near her all the time. It always feels as if nothing could go wrong whenever I was with her, even if I was having a horrible day, she always knew how to make it better.

"TAICHO!" my drunken lieutenant yelled as she reached over my desk and engulfed me into a giant hug... along with her suffocating boobs much to my annoyance. Personally, I'd rather be have Hinamori's soft che- No... no getting that thought out of my head! God am I turning to a pervert?

"Matsumoto..." I growled lowly... She released me and smiled. It was something about this one, it was devious. It made me suspicious of something, although, I wasn't sure what.

"Taicho, I'll do paperwork today you don't even have to yell at me to do it! As a matter of fact, I want you to take the rest of the day off!" She said while going to her desk and instantly being on her paperwork. Something is off here... as much as I want the rest of the day off to think about her, there has to be a catch.

"Whats the catch?" I asked, knowing full well there was a catch to this. It was too good to be true for it not to be one.

"Huh? Oh there's no catch." Matsumoto said with a fake innocence in her voice. I raised one of my eyebrows suspiciously and she continued. "I just want you to go to the human world and that's all. Oh and, don't come back empty handed." Damn... I knew it.

I glared at her for a moment. I had a feeling that once I left she wasn't going to do paperwork at all. When I came back I knew I was going to have to get her to clean up the aftermath of her drinking parties. However, I needed to get something for mine and Hinamori's anniversary tomorrow, so I decided to take her up on her offer.

Once I had gotten to the human I got into my Gigai and began walking around. After walking around a bit and looking inside of the different shops, I was passing one and something sparkled in the sunlight, grabbing my attention. I looked and it was a ring and jewelry shop. Then, I got my idea of what to do and get Hinamori for our anniversary. I smirked to myself and walked inside and began to look at the different rings.

However, none of the rings seemed to be the "perfect" one. A one of a kind girl deserves a one of a kind ring, just for her and only her. All of the rings seemed to alike for something to give to someone so special. God this is frustrating...

"Hey, are you looking for any- Toshiro?" One of the shop attendants said. It irked me to be called by my first name and I turned to see how it was and it was Karin.

"Its Hitsugaya to you..." I corrected. The last thing I wanted was to see anyone I knew. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while raising an eyebrow and turning her head slightly.

"Its none of your business..." I respond lowly as I turned my head away from her to hide the slight blush that was on my face. "And I could ask you the same thing." I responded once the slight blush on my face vanished.

She turned red and quickly responded "I-i uh... I'm helping one of my friends... Hes do dense to handle things on his own." from the way she turned red, it was unlike it it was just a friend... "Anyways you're looking for something for Momo right?" She said quickly changing the subject. When I didn't answer, I heard her mumble something along the lines of "thought so." then she yelled for someone. Out came a male who was slightly taller than Karin with blonde hair and what seemed to be a permanent blush on his face.

"Y-yes Karin?" He asked her, his blush becoming deeper.

"My friend needs something for his girlfriend Momo. Got anything?" She said bluntly. I could feel the heat coming to my face but I managed to suppress it.

"Um... Momo means peach right?" He asked shyly to Karin.

"Yes dimwit..." She responded while hitting him on his head. He rubbed the sore spot on his head and walked behind the counter and came back holding a small black box.

"Um... is this okay?" He asked again. God is everything he says a question? Karin snatched the box from him and tossed it to me. I opened it and inside was a small ring with a peach colored, diamond heart in the middle with two, small white snowflakes on each side of it. It was perfect. I payed for the ring and left.

By the time I had gotten back to Seireitei, the sun was setting. As I was walking to my office I saw the girl of my dreams. She was sitting and watching the sunset on her own. I smirked and suppressed my reiatsu. I sneaked up behind her and carefully placed my arms around her neck and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Hey my little peachy." I whispered into her ear softly causing her to giggle. Man, she has the sweetest laugh. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Shiro-chan! I've missed you where have you been?" She said sweetly.

"I can't tell you and its Hitsugaya-taicho bed-wetter!" I playfully corrected her. She pouted ever so cutely and crossed her arms like a little child. Somehow, she still retained that childlike innocence she has always had about her, despite everything she has been through. I hope she never losses that trait. I buried by face into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweetly intoxicating scent. I playfully nibbled on her ever so soft skin causing her to squeal and giggle.

"Hm... You're quite ticklish today aren't you little bed-wetter?" I whispered into her skin, causing her to squeal and giggle even more.

"Shiro-chan don't!" She said through her giggles and squeals, knowing fully what I was about to do. I placed my hands on her side and began to move my fingers up and down the length of her slim waist.

I smirked mischievously and said "Say my name and I'll stop." I shoved my face further into her neck. God why does she have to smell so freaking sweet?

"Okay okay please stop Shiro-chan!" She said through her fit of giggles.

"Nope that's not my name." I responded while gently nipping her neck. Hm... even her skin tastes sweet... Like peaches.

"Toshiro please!" She pleaded as she smiled widely. God I love seeing her smile. Its so sweet and innocent.

"Nope." I said, even though it was muffled a bit due to my mouth and face being buried deep into her soft skin and tickled her even more.

"Oh Hitsugaya-taicho please stop!" She was giggling and squealing a lot at this point. I stopped and allowed her to lay back in my arms to catch her breath. We must have been doing that for a while as it was already dark. I scooped her up bridal style and took her to her quarters. I gently kissed her goodbye and began to flash step to my quarters. But first, I had stopped by my office to see what kind of mess I would have to clean up but to my surprise, there wasn't one. I went over to my desk and placed the ring inside to keep it safe for the night. Then I had went to my sleeping quarters. Tomorrow was going to be the day.

**( HitsuHina Anniversary day )**

I woke up and went to my office. I opened the desk drawer to find the ring but it wasn't there! After searching in the drawer for a few seconds, I began to panic and started opening and searching each one of them. "_Dammit! It was to be here somewhere! I swear to god if I lost it..._" My mind began to race and the door opened to reveal my lieutenant.

"Looking for something Taicho?" She said with a wink as she held up the small box. I swear she is going to pay for this.

"Give me that Matsumoto!" I ran over to reach for it but she held it out of reach. Even though I have gotten taller over the years, I still was considered short... But I was at least taller than Hinamori.

"Not until you tell me what its for!" She said teasingly. She smiled like the Cheshire cat and then added "Also, if you think about freezing me over you'll make Momo-chan very sad." She was right... If I did I'm not sure if Momo would forgive me. I reluctantly gave in and mumbled "I'm going to propose to Momo..." as I hid the blush that was beginning to come to my face.

"Oh Taicho! I knew you'd do it one day!" She squealed as she engulfed me another one of her massive hugs.

"Matsumoto... get off of me." I growled and she got off and handed me the small box. I checked to see if the ring was still inside and thank god it was. I did my days worth of paperwork and then went to go visit Momo. The sun was beginning to set and I looked at the small box. I flicked it open and the small, peach colored heart shinned in the sunlight. I took a deep breath as I closed it and placed it back into my pocket. I knocked on the door to Hinamori's office and sighed deeply for what seemed to be the one thousandth time.

"Hello Shiro-chan!" She chirped happily as she hugged me. I hugged back and kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "I have a surprise for you today." Her eyes light up and I could see the excitement in them. Before she could ask me what it was I said "Close your eyes and follow me." She pouted for a moment but eventually closed her eyes. I took her hand and began to lead her to the rooftops where we would always watch the sunset.

"Okay... You can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Mou Shiro-chan! What's the surprise?" She asked while pouting in a childish manner. Usually childishness and immaturity drove me insane, however, her's was different.

I got onto one knee and took her hand. Her eyes widened with surprise and her face turned red.

"Sometimes love can hit you everyday. Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see. But only one can really make me stay, a sign, from the sky, said to me, you're one in a million, once in a lifetime, you made me discover all of the stars above us. You're that special one, someone I can give my love to. At one point I thought all hope was lost and then you smiled, and my heart was stolen. I'll always remember how I felt the day we first met, a feeling that I can't describe. Finally an answer to my silent wishes. You're the one for me and I never want to lose you. Momo, will you marry me?"

For a moment she didn't say anything and I feared the worst... then she threw her arms around my neck causing both of us to fall with her landing on top of me.

"Of course I will Shiro-chan!" She chirped happily.

I chuckled for a bit before playfully correcting her again, "Its Hitsugaya-taicho." as much as I pretended to hate that nickname, in all honesty, I loved it and it would break my heart if she ever stopped calling me that.

"I love you Shiro-chan." She said softly while still hugging me. I could only smile and say "I love you too... bed-wetter Momo." this caused her to giggle a bit. I could tell that Matsumoto was nearby watching us... but I was in too good of a mood to say anything. Then we heard a song playing,

_And when you didn't want me, I wanted you_

_Because the funny thing about it was I like the show_

_I like it when its different_

_I like it when its hard_

_And you know it's worth it_

_That you found your heart_

_You're one in a million_

_Once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_[x4]_

The song was oddly perfect. It managed to describe everything I felt about my sweet little bed-wetter.

"Shiro-chan...?"

"Yes bed-wetter?"

"Can we make this our song?"

I smiled a bit, "Of course we can... bed-wetter." I lifted her up a bit and kissed her soft lips. Yep... shes truly one in a million.

_You're one in a million_

_Once in a lifetime_

_you made me discover one of the stars above us_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merry Christmas everyone! I know it really isnt a Christmas fanfic but consider it a christmas present for all of you :D<em>**


End file.
